


[Podfic] Ecdysis

by TurtleNovas



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Before epilogue, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post Battle of Starcourt, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas
Summary: It's a heavy thing to take a life. Dustin doesn't come out of the act unscathed.[Podfic, read by the author.]





	[Podfic] Ecdysis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ecdysis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458229) by [TurtleNovas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas). 

  
_Original Photo by [kiora_geta](https://pixabay.com/photos/bug-cicada-life-cycle-molt-3782671/)._

**Listen:** [Stream Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dgard46dzg7m6b9/Ecdysis.mp3?dl=0)  


**Download:** [Mp3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/dgard46dzg7m6b9/Ecdysis.mp3?dl=0) (right click to save-as) 

**Text:** [Ecdysis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458229)

**Author:** [TurtleNovas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas)

**Reader:** [TurtleNovas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas)

**Length:** 00:25:12


End file.
